


Got to Hide Our Love Away

by majestictrashcan



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Paul, Hand Jobs, Hickies, Hotel Sex, Lube, M/M, Making Love, McLennon, Scratching, drunk george and ringo, fear of getting caught, paul is such a good caregiver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestictrashcan/pseuds/majestictrashcan
Summary: takes place between rubber soul and help! on the US tour (1965)





	Got to Hide Our Love Away

Records were splayed out on the beige carpet in a line in front of the turntable. John and Paul were playing an elimination game to pass time, slowly choosing which albums would fall to pick their favorite more accurately. 

“Shit Paul, I can’t choose between these!” John dramatically dabs his forehead with an invisible cloth. “You have to, John. This was your idea! I already went through the pain.” Paul said, holding his ‘Times They Are A-Changin’ album by Bob Dylan close to his chest. 

“I regret eliminating Dylan now.. Elvis self titled or Berry is on Top..” He stared for a few seconds longer with Paul resting his head on his shoulder, awaiting an answer. John laughed,”Shit..” He picked up self titled and turned to Paul,”It’s got to be this one.” 

Paul clapped and agreed with his choice. “That was really the hardest game I’ve ever played. How much time has gone by?” They were waiting for George and Ringo to go to bed in the next room, alcohol usually had them knocked out by 11pm most of the time. Paul looked down at his watch,”Only 20 minutes.. We still have 30 minutes to go until we’re safe.” He stood and joined John on the green, velvety sofa.

“Really? That felt like an eternity.” Right then, they could hear hysterical laughter coming from the guitarist and drummer next door,”Maybe ‘till then I could just feel you up then?” John raised an eyebrow at Paul and the bassist nudged him in the side playfully. “No John, I want to be careful. They almost caught us last time.”

They both remembered the time they were in bed together kissing and cuddling-then heard the door knob wiggle, they quickly turned back-to-back and pretended to be asleep when an angry George walked in an early morning to wake them up. He threw a slipper at Paul! George was NOT a morning person, but he didn’t seem to find anything suspicious about the two men sleeping together, so they laughed about it later (but that whole day they were uneasy). 

“Oh come on Paulie, we’ll be quiet, I just wanna kiss you. Besides, we’ve been alone for an hour and no one has come to look for us.” He leaned over and gave Paul a kiss, feeling him smile and eventually rest his hand on the nape of John’s neck. A knock on the door. 

They jumped away from each other and Paul stood, pretending to be looking at something on the bookshelf,”Yes? Who is it?” 

A small goofy laugh sounded. Ah, Ringo. “It’s me, Mr. McCartney.. I heard you ordered room service..” he could hear George laughing loudly on the other side. Paul looked at John, unamused, and they shrugged at each other. Paul opened the door and stood to the side, knowing Ringo was leaning on it. The drummer fell to the ground and George was laughing while sitting on the bed directly across from the door. 

Though he just fell, Ringo was also laughing. John got up and helped Paul lift Ringo and drag him back to his own bed. They took off his shoes and laid him down. George wiped away tears and eventually calmed down, just getting tired. “Do you need anything, George?” Paul asked as if he were talking to a child. George looked at the ceiling in thought,”Can I get another beer?” 

Paul shook his head and went into the tiny fridge, grabbing George a water bottle and helping him take his shoes off as well. John and him sang George a duet of ‘Can’t Help Falling in Love’ and he actually fell asleep. They had to bite their tongues to keep themselves from laughing as they hurried out of the room. They shut the door quietly and locked it so they wouldn’t be interrupted.

They burst into laughter and John pulled Paul close, laughing in each other’s arms. John looked at Paul as he was coming down, and caught his mouth in a kiss. Paul kissed him back, he flicked his gaze to both of the doors in the hotel room, making sure both doors were locked before he wrapped his arms around John’s shoulders. The worry of being caught slowly went away as he got lost in the familiar kiss of his lover. 

John led them to the queen sized bed, Paul choosing his lap to sit on. John’s hand landed on Paul’s hip, holding him there firmly. Paul broke the kiss,”I wish we could do this more often, god.” John nodded and moved his hands to cup Paul’s ass,”Yeah me too, but that just means that when ever we do get to do this, it’ll be more special.” The man above him smiled,”You sap.” John giggled and kissed Paul’s neck and collarbone.

Paul sighed contently and lolled his head back to grant the auburn haired man more room to kiss his sensitive neck and shoulders. And John did just that. 

John kissed and bit and sucked a spot on Paul’s shoulder, low enough to be hidden. Paul let out a small whine and looked down to kiss John properly. They kissed open-mouthed for a moment and Paul slowly rolled his hips against John’s, getting a smallest bit of relief from it. John broke the kiss,”Wait, Paul.. Look what I found in Cyn’s nightstand before we left for the plane.”

Paul got off of his lap and shimmied off his trousers and watched John rummage through his luggage and then finally,”Ah, here it is.” he held a small tube of clear liquid. “What is it? Aloe Vera?” Paul studied it when John gave it to him. He removed his own trousers and started unbuttoning his shirt,”No, it’s personal lubricant. That means-”

“It’ll make it easier?” Paul’s eyes lit up and he pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it across on the other bed. He smiled and pulled John down on the bed over him. “Eager, are you?” John asked sarcastically and reached down to feel Paul’s member. Paul bit his lip and nodded, rolling his hips up into the hand. 

John pecked Paul on the lips and kissed a trail down his chest and to the waistband of his boxers, hooking his fingers in and pulling them down, Paul lifting his hips to kick them off his slender legs. John kissed the base of his cock and licked a stripe to the head. Paul visibly shivered as he watched John’s face carefully. John held his length in his hand and grabbed the lube from the bed sheet, opening the cap and putting a small amount in his palm. 

He put the cold liquid starting at Paul’s head, stopping the stutter of Paul’s hips when he made contact with the coldness. He kissed his hipbone and brought the liquid down the shaft, stroking him slowly and with ease. Paul moaned with a shaky breath, laying his head on its side and looking at John. John came up and kissed Paul, picking up speed a bit and reveling at the fact that Paul wouldn’t break the kiss just for a moan. 

John moved down again and kissed the shaft, moving down to lick his balls and Paul let out a silenced cry. He moved his hands down to dig his fingers into the auburn hair on John’s head, massaging his scalp and trying his best not to scratch or pull. John blindly opened the cap on the lube once again and put a good amount on his fingers, coating them generously and putting the cold digits against Paul’s hole. The man below him arched his back and prepared himself for the intrusion he’s come to love.

John sucked on one testicle at a time, loving listening to Paul struggle to keep his moans in. At the same time, he spread the lube at his entrance and pressed against the tight muscle. The same time John presses his index finger to the knuckle, Paul moans out,”F-Fuck..” his chest rises and lowers noticeably. John gives him a second and kisses his pale thigh, grabbing it with his free hand and spreading it a little further. 

Paul gets the hint and spreads both legs wide for his lover. He blushes and focuses on John’s finger inside him. He slowly moves it in and out, then adding another finger soon after, scissoring them and thrusting them, feeling the resistance slowly going away. “That lube.. is really helping..” Paul said with a breathless laugh and then a quiet moan when John added another finger. 

“John.. oh.. I’m ready, I’m ready..” Paul said, rolling his hips down on John’s hand. John looked up at his lover’s flushed face,”Are you sure?” He curled his index finger inside of him and felt Paul clench down and close his eyes,”Yes yes yes, John, I’m ready.. Hurry up or I could come just like this!” He leaned up and removed his fingers from his entrance, earning a sigh from Paul. He kissed him quick and then removed his own boxers.

He opened up the cap of lube for the last time and put a little in his palm and stroked it on his cock. He sighed out and relished in the innocent and flushed look he got from Paul watching him jerk off just like when they were teens. He held his length at Paul’s entrance and pushed in just enough for his head to pass the ring of muscle. 

Paul’s eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated on letting John in, his head falling on the mattress and eyes closed. John gave it a second before going in further, letting out a moan as Paul’s hot ass took him in with ease now. He bottomed out and watched Paul squirm beneath him, fisting his hands in the the blankets first, but then hooking his arms around John’s back and pressing his fingernails into the skin of John’s back and pulling him close. 

John blushed and felt Paul’s hot breath on his collarbone. He planted kisses on his forehead and gave an experimental thrust, hearing Paul’s tiny gasp. John knew this meant that he was ready for more, and began to thrust at a moderato. He breathed heavy and moved his head to Paul’s ear, moaning to him only. His moans turned Paul on a lot and he moved to hook his right leg up. 

John bit Paul’s earlobe and then leaned up again to speed up his thrusts. Paul moaned out loud and scratched down John’s back, making John moan in return. He thrusted deeper and Paul went still when he hit his prostate, actually making tears prod out from his eyes. “F-Fuck.. There!” he whisper-yelled. John leaned up completely to lift Paul’s hips and thrust continuously in that spot, Paul reaching down to stroke his own cock in time with John’s thrusts,”I’m gonna come.. ‘m gonna come!” his toes curled in pleasure.

“Do it, come for me, Paul.” John said breathlessly and Paul came with a moan. John fucked him through it, and then continued at a faster pace until he came, too “Oh, Paul..”. He pulled out and came on Paul’s stomach. Paul tried to calm his breathing, leaning up to kiss John passionately. They embraced for a bit before John got up and made his way to the bathroom to get a wet cloth for Paul. 

He returned and cleaned the come from his stomach, watching him relax under his touch with his eyes closed and lax against the mattress. He went back to the bathroom to clean himself up as well and then tossed the towel in the shallow bin beside the sink. He returned to the bedroom,”Paul, do you want underwear?” he picked up his own and put them on. Paul sat up and watched John put them on, seeing the red scratches on his back already flare up. 

His cheeks flushed,”Yeah, I’ll take them.” John tossed him a clean pair from Paul’s bag. And then he joined him on the bed. He winced,”Shit Paul, trim your nails, you’re a bass player for christ’s sake!” 

Paul laughed and rolled himself half on John’s chest,”They suit you nicely, love.” he leaned down to kiss him. John looked down at the dark bruise forming on Paul’s shoulder,”You don’t look too bad yourself.”

The couple laid down and talked until 1am. John drifted off to sleep, and Paul looked at the door knob once more before he shut his eyes.


End file.
